nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987
's Talk */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ Leave Yo Messages Below Here I was stalking recent activity. ..sowhatifiwantedthefirstmessage [[User:Mistybird|'Wrackspurts']] ''and'' [[User talk:Mistybird|'Nargles']] 12:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hai Rainy. I am here to tell you that Fernkit is going to be an apprentice on Friday this week. I was just asking if u could rp Stormstar and meet me on chat this Fri. Thx Rainy! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 16:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok thx��! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 03:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) 1) you have so many lucky edit badges I'm so jealous 2) Questiiiie 3) you might wanna update that little box of text on the recent activity page (y'know, the one with announcements and stuff? c: ) it stills says "stay tuned for the summer quest coming up" or something like that. hehe. so yeah, that's it~ c: tell your world 23:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I need help eek :c How do you put two users on a template? Mercury is rped by Tangle and Frosty, but the template doesn't work the way I'm trying to do it :o can you tell meh how? (or do the page for me) My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 20:14, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh I didn't make the template yet c: It's the page for Mercury, who is co-rped by Tangle and Frosty, except when I put Tanglefrost & FrostyBee123, it was as one link, so I tried like different methods, but nothing worked :o My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Rainy I am dada3354 not 2cats she or he is impersonating me and should not be able to rp as me! Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? 18:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) HI Rainsplash, i just want to ask you if Fernfrost can get an apprntice, because it would be better for me to have one. Thanks! Sorry, but i just jumped off a cliff (talk) 02:13, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Quest Mm, is Week Four coming soon? I understand if school's dragging you down, I've been pretty tired these few days, and it's gonna get worse for me too :P But like I just realized it's been 12 days since we last used the Quest (other than the RP Azure just put in) <3 you My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:28, August 29, 2014 (UTC) my computer chooses to have Rainsplash corrected to Splashiness i'm laughing okay. new nickname. tell your world 22:18, September 7, 2014 (UTC) your fun sig is really pretty, but IT HAS NO LINK D: jk c: I just found it cool that you had the pic and all, and personally I would have different templates if it wasn't a hassle to type in like instead of four tildes c: <3 (my sig is lame yay) Freedom doesn't come without a price 15:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RAINY, WE NEED YOU But first off, hi! Haven't talked in ages. c: Anywho, there's this story going on between Veeson and I, in which Shadekit has been abducted by a rogue. He was taken from the Nursery, which the rogue accessed via a secret entrance. Fernshade and Ashdusk are off to report to Stormstar, so roleplay at the Leader's Den? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:07, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Raiiiiiiiiny! Yeah, sorry 'bout bein on hiatus for so long! (I'mma gradually come back eventually tho, since school + homework's still being annoyin~) I'm okay I guess, how 'bout you? Ah, that's cool to hear~! 8D Are you doin well in school currently tho? Catchin enough sleep? o?o Ahahaha, that's good to hear~~! 8DI think? Asumedly~ ~~ RAINY, MY BEAR. You need to RP in the Leader's Den before Ferns gets mad and goes and finds Shadekit by herself. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I have you seen my fancy sig on WFW x3 It goes really well on black, but it looks lame on gray lol. Anyways, made some quick little sig for here owo [[User:Cchen3|'In 'som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 21:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I started an RP in the Leaders Den. Please RP there, m'lovely. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rainsplash. I was wondering how to make your cat go on a quest. I have gone onto the quest page and looked at it but I don't know how. I know I will have to wait till the next one because one is already happening but can you tell me how? Thanks I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 19:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :D You should check out my WFW sig c: I be rather proud of it. I like your NC one rn, but there's not link x3 [[User:Cchen3|'In ''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 22:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Rainy! It would be great if you could sign me up for that, if it's not an issue. One thing I am wondering, how would I introduce Fernfrost to all the other cats on the Quest? Other than that, I'm all clear on what to do. Thanks so much!! I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 05:46, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to ask, but, do we roleplay our cat's on the quest? I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 18:36, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for the help! I really appreciate it. So I just start Rping now? I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 05:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Rainy bear. Could you please RP in the Leader's Den and Medicine Den? Thanks! [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Quest 2 - can I join? Hello, I'm Breezeshimmer and I was wondering if I could get approved for quest two. Name would be Marshmallow. Thnx! Breezeshimmer (talk) 00:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Breezeshimmer okay so i'd like you to delete a few characters for me because i don't like putting them up for adoption and risking their self-respect if a noob or someone takes them ono Takeshi, Sachi, Kaito, and Cherche please and thanks~ nothing is lost until you lose[[Shadekit| ''a friend]] 02:12, October 15, 2014 (UTC) OhImessedup Hey Rainy, is it fine if I pull Sea and Misty out of the Quest? Like, just take them off the list, since like they technically weren't kidnapped in the first place and I've sorta already gotitsothatIzayaescortedthembackandIjustidkIdidn'tnoticethatthequesthadn'tendedyetandidk Sorry 'bout thaaaaaaaat~ Aaaah, I'm doin okay I think~ How're ya doin? I miss you toooooooo Warrior Ceremony Hai Rainy~! It's the very inactive Husky~ xD (Forgive me for that ( ´△｀)) I was wondering if a warrior ceremony could be held for three of my apprentices. Gorgepaw, Goldenkit (which is an apprentice I believe~? :P) and Darkkit (Also an apprentice). Thanks~! (^～^) Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Wwhich reminds me~! Hey, can we have it so that Mistkit has her apprentice ceremony at the same time as Sagekit? Thaaaank~ Aaahahaha, I don't really mind, but maybe sometime soon? Like that way at least they could have more reason to *coughleavecampsomuchcough** xD In any case, thanks~! Oooh, okok~! Thanks~! Have a gr8 Thanksgivin~! Help Hi Rainsplash. I'm a newbie here, and I kinda want a signature. Do you know how to code one, or do I ask another admin? Also, there's the problem where I'm stuck in the Visual editor, and can't put down my "signature." Can you tell me how? Thanks~ 05:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I RPed in the Leader's Den. Please RP there. Love chuuuu [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:36, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rainy! It's Husky~ I'm not sure if you got my previous message but I was wondering if there can be a warrior ceremony held for my cats? Thanks! ^w^ ''If I had the power myself, '' could I save someone's 05:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Rainy~! Friday would be lovely~ ^w^ The cats are gorgepaw, Goldenkit and darkkit (Goldenkit and Darkkit are already apprentices I'm pretty sure~ :P I still need to think of the names so I'll message you again when I can think of 'em~ I'll be quick tho~ xD ''If I had the power myself, '' could I save someone's 07:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hai~ Husky again~ The names are Gorgefall, Goldenfeather and Darkfang. I don't know if these are good names.. :L If can think of any names better than these can you tell me? xD I'm terrible at naming.. ._. ''If I had the power myself, '' could I save someone's 07:53, November 27, 2014 (UTC) DO YOU STILL EXIST? If so, hi! *waves* Okay, so I created this super mega awesome cat called Badgerfur. I'm kind of running with the fact that Stormstar was his mentor, so is that all good with you? I was kinda seeing them as close buddies. :D [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Aha~ hum well, I don't really mind x3 I just thought those names were blegh xD I'm free on Friday (Your Thursday? :L)..I'm pretty sure~ Or Saturday would work as well. Thankssss! ''If I had the power myself, '' could I save someone's Just be warned: he randomly pops up for chats all the time. xD Oh and RP in the Leader's Den btw. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 08:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) While I roam the Internet, I realized I had NightClan bookmarked. So I wanted to pop in, say hi, and yeah. Hi. Happy holidays Rainy! I hope things are going well for you and everybody else here, and same with the people on WFW! I will be on chat for like ten minutes if you want to talk. --[[User:Mistybird|'Wrackspurts']] [[User:Mistybird|''and]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Nargles']] 17:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I edited Stormstar's history to say she mentored Badgerfur. Hope you don't mind. :) [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:59, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Will do. Sorry. Could you please RP in the Leader's Den, in the meantime? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:19, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I've RPed with Badgerfur at the Pine Copse. :) [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:09, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Two things, my darling dear Rainy: 1. Your turn to RP at Pine Copse. c: 2. Remember how I mentioned creating a Twolegplace for NC, to give loners and kittypets somewhere outside of Clan territory to RP at? You said we could do it but it never happened. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) im just like a real noob c': I need a sig now i heard you can adopt characters too, how about i take owlpaw off whoever's hands he's on? literally the best conversation on your part btw you fucked up my talk page rainy i trusted you i fucking trusted you is he dead i'll kill you if he is he's my baby and i forgot he existed till i was reading my old blogs. i'm pretty sure i gave him to u when i quit btw, woman, go make me a sig i have intercourse with elves and read amulet just fuck right off you actually suck anonymous Joking about dead babies on the chat Hey Rainsplash. I was on chat and RainbowBlood666 was joking about dead babies and orphanages. I find this extremely disrespectful as my adoptive brother was an orphan. Here: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141227191130/photostorageformyinstagram/images/3/3b/Etc.png Thank you --The Republic Rebellion (talk) 19:15, December 27, 2014 (UTC) thx for the gr8 sig ilu [[User:Raquellex|'''Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|''' by Raquelle']] im literally perfect so dont think too highly of yourself [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] hey the archives on JTC page is covered by the white bar. i'mma try to move it down but I may not be able to cause I'm not sure how this code works :P 'Can't you feel the love in the air tonight?' 22:05, December 27, 2014 (UTC) idk how to do it I don't understand the code lol 'Can't you feel the love in the air tonight?' 22:09, December 27, 2014 (UTC) if you used Can't you feel the ]]love in the air tonight?' 23:03, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to show you my new sig :3 And if you look at it on my userpage (scroll down to "My Siggies" the green box) doesn't it look better when you can see the words :O idk Loving you will be the last thing I do. 03:35, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Important Hi. I'd like to talk to you on chat about something. Tell me when you're online by replying on my talk page :) Thanks! --Eternal happiness 14:48, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hi. Sorry I wasn't on. It was midnight so I was asleep. Considering I'm in the UK and you're in the States, are you more busy this week as it is weekdays? What about the weekend? Is there any day you're free? If so, let me know. Thanks :) --Eternal happiness 13:48, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. Get well soon! :D Could you try to come online for one minute? I just want to talk about something :) --Eternal happiness 16:20, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh god, sorry, I was busy :( I'm at the chat. I'll stay there for an hour and wait. Reply if you're coming on. Thanks :) --Eternal happiness 19:18, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm online now fully for two hours. I need to talk about something. Sorry I wasn't there - I was busy. Please come on :) I've been waiting for an hour on chat. Thanks :) --Eternal happiness 20:50, December 30, 2014 (UTC) D: Please come online :( --Eternal happiness 21:36, December 30, 2014 (UTC) you fucking scumbag [[User:Raquellex|''Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] super nice thats why i said it [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Oh, okay, but I've just noticed you're online :O :O :O Come on chat :D :D :D --Eternal happiness 15:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Or, if you cannot come on chat, just tell me and we can talk here quickly :) --Eternal happiness 15:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) u hurt my feelings i actually am so angry now [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] can i be a chat mod [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Rainy, just letting you know that the JTC link on the home page is wrong, and leads to a non-existent page. hi i love you please make me a rollback [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] please do this for me rainy i want rights we r supposed to be besties [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] irc wif me [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] yeah ik lol the bestie thing was a joke. but i did figure i could be a basic rollback since i was head admin at one point (for like half an hour ik lol but i was an regular admin for a while) yannowwwww. if that doesnt cut it no worries haha. [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] ur messin up my talk page what happened why are your messages going next to each other instead of below????? D: [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] much better [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Hey, please check your watty c: Loving you will be the last thing I do. 05:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD WHAT WHAT IS IT GIMME THE LINK [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] replied again so you know c; Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:04, January 8, 2015 (UTC) rainy if you are still online I'd like to chat as I just got my computer back ^-^ ☠ 00:03, January 12, 2015 (UTC) That's fine with me. I hope we can talk soon though, I haven't really talked to you for such a long time(code for I miss you c:) --☠ 21:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) amg I forgot about the CONC for Riversong lol thanks for covering that for me c: <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. 03:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'm starting to realize we won't be able to talk any other way. We need to plan this(gah why is there no facial expressions too serious). I'm online Saturday afternoon, and Monday 4:00-5:00 EST. Tuesday 4:00-6:30 EST, Wednesday 4:00-7:30(and same for Thursday and Friday). So please message me a date I miss you (hugs) --☠ 01:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Unless you're on for like an hour, plans popped up today and I can't chat. Tomorrow I go school-orthodontist-soccer so I can't chat then either. :( --☠ 16:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) meow C: you should rp quest Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:44, February 5, 2015 (UTC) get on chat now --☠ 00:42, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I missed you by about forty-five seconds. :c --☠ 23:50, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Pardon me for messaging you here cause I don't want to seem like a total moron on watty XD What's the sickness Niall was diagnosed with? Like what does it do to him cause idk what it is lol `:3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. 22:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Lol okay that'd be helpful :3 (I'm scared to research this kinda stuff, like I don't want to find out about like really creepy death-related things...) AND RP QUEST MY DEAR :P Loving you will be the last thing I do. 01:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rainy, it's Frosty I asked on JTC and Fireyy didn't mind, but she suggested I ask you so I am because you're the head admin and stuff. Anyway, I want to register a character of mine called Dewdrop but I think I should ask first because she's a homosexual. Okay thanks for reading! Please reply ASAP! ^-^ Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 00:42, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Maybe for the Quest, we could rp a bit of Flame/Trout? C: Tell me you love me 02:03, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Oi Hi Ily Anyway, um... could you RP in the Leader's Den, pretty please? It's for a story Firey and I are doing. I've already RPed as Sagekit. Thanks! [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) YO for the quest, can we do flame/trout they so cute man and can you rp mystia and watty pm me what she's doing this week cause idk what's she's gonna do lol your blurb was very...suspicious. C: <3 Tell me you love me 01:47, March 11, 2015 (UTC) eeee yay :D <3 Tell me you love me no i was just looking for attention [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] u r00d [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Yo what's Mystia's role?? I mean she hasn't shown up in the week, so maybe you should rp her :3 -- Days don't last forever... ye right bro [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] (i need a new siggie i guess) Hey Rainyboo Can you RP in the Leaders Den please? Thanksss~ [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:42, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RPed, yo. :3 [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you can RP Mystia for the Quest quickly? Unless she's not supposed to come in this week :P Or is she supposed to come in at the end?? Cause idk what to do except keep the fighting going lol <3 you -- Days don't last forever... 00:10, March 29, 2015 (UTC) test 'I'm perfect I am the best' yoooo dear <3 I know this isn't a great place to ask you, but I made a new story on watty called penchant. If you have time, can you read and vote for me? <3 -- Days don't last forever... 00:16, April 4, 2015 (UTC) rainy we need to do a ceremony making breezepaw owlshade's apprentice rooolls away kthx something once lost will never return 02:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) lol okay <33 -- Days don't last forever... 04:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rainy I was thinking, maybe, Storms should hold a Clan meeting to announce Mouse and Jet leaving? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:30, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Oi guess what Because everyone stopped applying, you can have a second cat for Survivor. xD Which one do you want? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:44, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Since I need 20 for Survivor, I'm going to put Stormstar in. Hope that's okay. :) [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:28, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Eyyy Rainy c= you have any toms open for a mate? Sepia needs one �� Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 20:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello Rainy I am back! Not that you care :P Winxclubfan1 16:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) check your watty inbox pleasee -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 04:16, May 27, 2015 (UTC) eyyy so I just wanted to be sure that we both knew we were also doing the templates; not just the pages, right? -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 04:02, May 29, 2015 (UTC) SO SPOILERS FOR QUEST DONT READ UNLESS YOURE RAINY C: so I was thinking maybe Trout and Flame start towards the rubble then Mystia's like "I GOT YOU MAN" and dives for the remaining cats and pushes them away and rubble crushes her?? how's that C: -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 04:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey rainy this is zeta just telling you that I am backDo You Wanna Build A Snowman? 20:14, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Omg Raisny! Hi! I have't seen you in forever. Anyway, stopping by to say hello! Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 00:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) lmao haidere rainy!! i was (for some strange reason) traversing back to the past via reading thru old talk pages and whatnot. god, i was so formal at first it cracks me up. and believe it or not, you were even more spastic then than you are now. (i know i know, that doesnt sound possible) ((jk i love you youre perfect)) today has been kinda boring tbh but not in a bad way just like ''no one was on so i completely redid my sig which looks probably really bad but i dont care ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) bc when you spend over an hour working on something you have some amount of pride no matter what, i think. idk why im saying that when no one asked how today was but ehh w/e gosh tho i know we were just talking about it but i found all the messages from the time of the Battle of the Anons and its all so funnyyyy. also my opinions page on here is filled to the brim with people i barely know lmao thats what i get for leaving amirite or amirite. ((ive mainly shed my XD RANDOM typage - not that theres anything wrong with it bc trust me you wouldnt be quite rainy without it - but not all of it and esp when im around you it just appears. you bring out the random in me XD lol)) this is so long and there is no substance to any of it but i feel like writing so voila! you get a stream of consciousness on your talk page. youre welcome ;) im sorry i never talk to you anymore my darling rainy i miss you all the time and i wish i had kept better contact bc i hate knowing that there are ppl who know you better than me - me! after all the nonsense we got up to! we used to annoy the admins of wfw and now you are an admin of wfw a single tear to think, we're both so old now ((im older tho hahaha suck it)) anyhoozle i guess the point is i really really miss you and im dying to catch up and maybe rekindle the old bond between us bc you were my best friend for a while there and i'd like to have you back stronger than ever if thats okay with you <3 much love, le moon de mystical (idk if you remember that lmao) Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 22:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) newwwww siggggg how do you like? C: -- It was enchanting to meet you 14:29, June 27, 2015 (UTC) but the sig is from Enchanted by Taylor Swift XD -- It was enchanting to meet you ohhhh! That's really nice omg <3 -- It was enchanting to meet you 21:59, June 28, 2015 (UTC) shall we chat really fast?? wfw chat? eeeee that's so sweet <3 -- It was enchanting to meet you 22:01, June 28, 2015 (UTC) HAIDERE RAINY should I join? ~ Warriorfan123 RAINY HI IM ON CHAT AND IRC JS Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 02:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I shall. I used to be on another roleplay wiki where suddenly most of the admins are leaving, and I'm like " wow great." And then I have to help revitalize another wiki that died out in April. BTW I ALSO LISTENED TO SPEAK NOW ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 02:45, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Ah, roleplaying. And there always seems to be that one person who wants their charries to do everything... *sigh* BUT YES I LOVED IT VERY MUCH. I think I like her country more than 1989, do you? And my fav songs were probably Enchanted, Innocent, and Long Live. Do you listen to Ariana Grande? ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 03:27, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure this is a great community. Hmm, 1989 and Speak Now are actually hard to compare, since they're both so different. 1989 had interesting lyrics, but I'm not sure if I think she's more suited to pop or country. And did she really write those songs by herself?? She must have been around 18! lol I go around singing Long Live and my younger bro is judging me. Oh yeah, I also sang Enchanted to my dog. I think he though I was a creep... I like Ariana Grande's voice, and I think I like her songs and Taylor Swift's equally. ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 03:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) LOL ( though I'm pretty sure I'd fall if I tried to dance on the stairs, I usually read on them and my dad's like PUT THAT BOOK DOWN and I cry inside). So what do I do about Whitepaw's mentor? Does it get decided in da roleplay? The one thing I most like about Taylor Swift is that her public image is good. She's not crazy like some singers I could name, which makes me respect her in a way. That's also why I like Ariana Grande. ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 03:50, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I know, she's so lovely. I read that she met with her sick fans and I was like THAT'S SO SWEET OMG Okay, sure (about the mentor thing). So I can just roleplay in the comments section of anywhere? ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 03:59, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Can we talk?? I want to ask you this in private haha -- It was enchanting to meet you 02:31, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I DONT HATE YOU OH GOD LIKE I EVER COULD!! ITS OVER NOW I APOLOGIZED AND EVERYTHING AND HE ACCEPTED IT!! LOOK I EVEN ADMITTED I WAS IN THE WRONG AND HE WAS JUST MAKING IT OFFICIAL AND I ACTUALLY SPECIFICALLY CHOSE THIS PLACE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANNA INTRUDE ANOTHER WIKI IN CASE I DID START A FIGHT!! but anyway i swear it's all over now and with no hard feelings all around! Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 15:10, July 2, 2015 (UTC) GUESS WHICH BITCH IS BACK Hey so you know the first cat on the JTC page? Why did nobody approve that cat? O: Or if there's something wrong with it did we tell the maker or did we just not see it :P -- It was enchanting to meet you 18:56, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay! I wasn't sure lol. -- It was enchanting to meet you 22:06, July 11, 2015 (UTC) EVERY TIME I LOOK AT THE BLOG IT JUST GETS FUNNIER many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 00:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) i still love you tho many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 04:04, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I HOPE YOU'RE AVAILABLE FROM YOUR 2-6!! You know what we need to do :) We can't post anything until both of us are on haha -- It was enchanting to meet you 14:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ADDING ON TO THE MESSAGE ABOVE YOU ARENT DONE RAINY OMG GO FINISH IT SOON D: OR ELSE I WILL WRITE IT FOR YOU -- It was enchanting to meet you 14:44, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Aw no you're sick D: GET BETTER SOON DEAR <3 Yay!!!! I'll await your part :DDDDDD -- It was enchanting to meet you 15:01, July 17, 2015 (UTC) daww Roobear 21:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) rainy pls Rainy Pls if u dont wanna i can put it on ur page later cx i'm rlly happy you like it lmao idk why but the light blue stuff always makes me think of you!! alsooo i tried to give it a double border but for whatever reason it doesnt work so like i gotta complain to roo about that if you want a double border lmao i actually think i figured it out yo!! i mean its up to you what kinda border you like best but still B) also raiiinyyy we need stormstar asap. pls don't work today. Hey Rainy just stopped by to say HI Forever Mine You're gone.... hello my beautiful daughter when do you wanna watch spirit w ur sister and parents we need to set that up before ur mother goes home on friday soo tomorrow sounds fabulous if brighty cant be there idk we might just end up ditching her or watching oliver and company bc moon hasnt seen that either???????? PLEASE COME BACK you keep me breathing when i want to fall IM SORRY MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER I LOVE YOU im SORRY tfw u draw a picture and post it online but forget to sign it #ohwell i love you<3 eeeeee :D i'm glad u like it <3 Just to be sure you get my WFW message, I uploaded the Beauty episode today :) I love you!! Write lots of Vale because I will work hard on Beauty too!!!! <3 (hugs) It was enchanting to meet you 22:28, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Heyyy Rainy So I notice that there are some very strict rules about editing (like, you can't edit things without permission), so I was wondering if I am allowed to edit my profile. (Okay, if I'm wrong that sounds truly stupid xD) Sorry to bother you!! 04:15, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Wow. *facepalm* That's me alright. And thanks <3 04:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ay where'd u go you keep me breathing when i want to fall I'm back :) Though I had no time to write beauty D: Like I had a few nights where I actually worked on it but we had to close the lights and I was too tired :c Plus the bus ride was too long and well I was slightly carsick :P BUT I WILL TRY HARD TO WRITE IT NOW <3 -- It was enchanting to meet you ':D <3 I'll await Vale too ;) If you need me for pics feel free to ask haha -- It was enchanting to meet you 19:47, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rainy its Otter! Just wanted to stop in and say Hi because I have been absoulutly busy now a days. Forever Mine You're gone.... My rainy. ~Kitty Yeah, NightClan had an ad and that caused the huge explosion of new users the April I became an admin. Incidentally, that's when the first Nightscythe showed up. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 18:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) OH wait oops... it was Jet who was unaware there was an ad for NC... Sorry... Your messages looked like one xD [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) You are so mean to ban me from warriors wiki! It's not my fault little kids get on here. How dare you ban me from warriors wikia when I was just giving an opinion! But no, I have to be a little DUMB baby because the only people that get on here are babies. Like you I am super sorry rainy. I was just so excited that I felt as if I could do anything I wanted, and not get in trouble because i Just turned 13. I am super sorry, and I promise I will try to do better. I love you stoires on WFW btw. 03:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC)~~Bluestar124603:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 (talk) 03:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rainy (Can I call you that), I joined this wikia after I saw it on some people's suggestions. I went here, and I guess I was so mad at you (SORRY) and I emailed you, saying that you were a baby. I WISH I was a baby, but I guess not. So on the Stormstar thing, my warrior name used to be Nightmist, but I joined as Nightheart. Should I use my old warrior name Nightmist or the one I used to JOin with? (Btw I love your santa puppy so cute! And I am sorry about being rude to you. 04:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 (talk)Bluestar124604:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC)04:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC)~ My Return Yeah, I'm back after a long time, and I was wondering if we could bring a few users back to RP with us and chat on the chat. What do you think? 13:01, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello Rainy! I decided to join this wiki after seeing it on your page. It looks interesting and I am excited to RP on it. Just wanted to ask though, can Ashflight and Skymist be my cat(Butterflypaw)'s parents? Oh, yes. All NightClan cats can fly. 00:48, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Ok! Should I make a seperate page for Butterflypaw though? Oh, yes. All NightClan cats can fly. 01:08, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay! Will we get pictures of our cats or something like that? Oh, yes. All NightClan cats can fly. 02:19, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm Back! Hey Rainy it's me Zeta just wanted to let you know that I am back, but I won't be on constantly as I don't want to burn myself out. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? 19:31, June 30, 2016 (UTC) OMG! OMG, I am SO sorry! I was so inactive here, and I'm really really really sorry! I should've let you all know... >_<; Again, I am so sorry! [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 14:23, July 5, 2016 (UTC) It HAS been forever! I'm well, thanks! How about you? Oh! And are my cats okay?! *worried* [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 14:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank goodness! I was worried that, because of my inactivity, they had been put up for adoption... Hey, speaking of cats, you wanna RP? :) [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 23:27, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Return? Y'know Rainy it's been so long since I've had a chance to talk to you and the others that I really want to have that chance again. I know I've been incredibly inactive, and I know we've essentially gone our separate ways (to some extent) but you know... ...I'm going to write a blog. Detailing what I want to set up. I know what we've done throughout the years has become our legacy, and I want us to keep together. Please, think about it. 01:50, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure! It'll be at the Stream. I'll leave a thread now. :) [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 15:47, July 9, 2016 (UTC) http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shockfreeze/Reconnection 03:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) rainy hello yes would you like to rp w chervil or starling sometime ? im Ready to rp lol - kes Oh, StarClan, where to start... Okay, first off, my immaturity. I am older now, and understand a simple apologize isn't going to help, especially since I'm in high school now. I was immature a few years ago, since I was in eighth grade, and thought I couldn't get in trouble because it was on the internet. But I was foolish, immature, and childish. Now looking back on everything I said, I am so embarassed to have said those type of things... It's no excuse to criticize people on their personalities, and honestly, I don't remember much, but I do know I was incredibly irrational years ago, blaming my brother. Yes, one time, it was him, but afterwards, I kept playing the, "It was my brother' card. That one thing would have made me hate myself, if I didn't think it was funny. But now, I think it was unlogical of me, and now I am facing the consequences. I understand if I am still banned from NightClan Roleplaying Wiki, but just know that I am more mature now, and I now understand that there's consequences with silliness. Sincerely, Life is short, make fun of it. 05:06, February 20, 2017 (UTC) please? Could you accept my characters Shadowpaw (i got the names wrong, it's Darkpaw and Purepaw) ArticunaDragon101 (talk) 23:54, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Heya Dear Rainy, It's been a while, hasn't it? As of late, I've been trying to revive Nightclan for all of our sakes (even started a Discord for it)... so far nothing's really worked. I need help, Rainsplash. Please come back soon; we all miss you. From Rhi-Yalo Reply That's understandable. Unfortunately, I don't have those social medias... I do highly suggest Discord though, since I'm on there all the time. Here's my Discord! PinkponyfanOfficial#6586 Hope to see you there soon! ^^ Message me when you join. [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]]''' and so am I ''' 12:52, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Help are you active? (Respond here) ->